Riot
by HomeGrown
Summary: A riot breaks out in town where Bit,Leena,and Jamie just happen to be..


Riot  
Disclaimer:Nothing owned.Just stolen.And if you fucking tell,I WILL RIP YOUR SMALL  
INTESTINES OUT AND HANG YOU WITH THEM!.....and make you eat your own shit.  
XD  
______  
  
  
  
Doc turned on the t.v.A news reporter was holding a microphone and yelling while  
a huge riot was happening near her,"A large,violent riot has just occured in Bright City.  
Police have a few people in custody and will do everything they can to stop this.There  
have been no fatalities,only a few serious injurie---" A moltov cocktail crashes into her  
suit and catches the reporter on fire,she runs around and screams.Doc blinks,"Didn't..  
Bit,Leena,and Jamie leave to go to Bright City?" Brad nodded,"Yup." Doc turns the   
t.v. off,"Well,they'll have to protect themselves...I'm not getting myself killed." Brad  
nodded again,"Yup."   
  
Meanwhile in Bright town...  
  
Bit and Leena hid in a bathroom.Bit latched the lock on the door.Leena was  
in a stall,"Bit,hand me your shirt." She waved her hand under the stall door.Bit blinked,  
"Why?" Leena groaned,"Someone tore mine off." Bit took his shirt off and handed it to  
her,"So thats why you were screaming." Leena walked out of the stall,"Hm...what  
do we do now?" Bit's mind clicked,"I'll use my aqua powers!" Leena sweatdropped,"Aqua  
powers?" Bit clogged the drain of the sink with toilet paper and then filled it up with  
water.Leena started to read stuff that was on the stall walls.Bit dunked his head in  
the sink and concentrated.Leena shouted loudly,"Hey,where's Jamie?!!" Bit coughed  
out bubbles and pulled his head out of the water,"*Cough* He's still outside!" Bit quickly  
unlatched the door and him and Leena ran out.  
  
Bit pointed,"There's Jamie!" Jamie was stumbling around,his shirt soaked in alcoholic  
drinks.He laughed as he walked up to Bit,"Hey...I know yooooou...." Bit blinked,"Jamie,  
are you drunk?" Jamie smiled widely,"Yeahhh.....and I saw this one chicks boobs," He  
looked at Leena and chuckled,"theeeey weere biggeerr thannn yeeers..." Leena growled.  
Jamie pulled out a stained peice of paper,"I gottt heer numberr rright heeere." He  
shoved it into Bits face.Bit scratched his head,"Uh,Jamie,this is the number to a pizza  
parlor." Jamie looked at the number,"Shit..." He threw it down and stepped on it.  
  
A guy holding an Uzi started to aim around.Bit's eyes widened,"HURRY!JAMIE,LEENA!THE  
BATHROOM!" He grabbed Leena by the wrist and grabbed Jamie by the shirt.He quickly   
locked the door again as they got in.Leena sweatdropped,"Uhhh...Bit...you only got  
Jamie's shirt." Bit looked and saw Jamie's shirt in one hand.A large "RaaaTAtatATATAt  
TATATATATATATAT!" Echoed through the bathroom.Bit could hear a muffled voice,  
"Oww......yoooooouuu bassstaaarrrd...." Bit opened the door and saw Jamie falling  
to the ground,holes in his chest and stomach.Bit ran out and grabbed Jamie's body,  
it started to rain and lightning.Bit looked up in the air,screaming,"NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
He then stood up,the storm stopped.He looked at Leena,"LETS RIOT!"  
  
Leena grabbed a Katana out of nowhere and Bit pulled out a pistol.They both nodded  
and ran out into the crowd,yelling.Leena hacked away people standing infront of her,  
Bit quickly shot them in the head and shoved them away.They were doing great,until  
they got through and saw the swat team.Leena stopped dead in her tracks,frozen with  
fear.Bit ran up beside her and saw her face,"What?" He turned and saw the swat team.  
A man's voice echoed through the loud speaker,"Ready men.On the count of three.."  
Bit started to pray,his memories flowing back.Leena stood there,her thoughts of death  
causing her to cry.Bit felt a rumble coming from down the street.The man's voice  
shouted,"One." Bit took a step forward,looking down the street.The man's voice  
shouted again,"TWO." Bit and Leena heard the guns clicking and getting ready.Bit  
quickly kissed Leena,she stood there,motionless.  
  
The man's voice shouted,"T----WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Liger skidded through the whole  
swat team and cars,and roared at Bit.Bit grabbed Leena and quickly ran and got into  
the Liger Zero.The swat team fired on the Liger Zero,barely damaging it's armor.Bit  
smiled,"Thanks 'ol pal..Well,OFF TO THE HOVER CARGO!" Liger roared in agreement  
and ran off.  
  
Leena blinked,"How did Liger--" Bit interrupted,"MY AQUA POWERS!" Leena sweatdropped.  
She then looked at Bit and remembered the kiss,she turned red.Bit smiled and laughed,  
"You sure did make a flashy entrance there,Liger!" Leena just laughed too.  
  
The Aftermath  
Bit was jailed after being found guilty of homicide.All sinks were removed from  
Bit's cell to prevent any Aqua Power usage.Bit also forgot to not drop the soap..poor  
kid..Leena died in a massive gunfight near the hover cargo when police tried to arrest  
her and Bit.Jamie's body wasn't found.Liger was caged in a Zoid Petting Zoo,he was  
immediantly destroyed after going berserk and killing 34 children,2 reporters,and 1  
drunk guy.Dr Steve Tauros is living well,and for Brad,he is fucking lucky because him  
and Naomi got married last week...lucky bastard.Ahem,Bit was also sentanced to life  
in prison,and people are debating if they should just do the freakin death penalty...  
  
SPPOOOOOOOMMAAAAARAAAAAAAAANGGGGGG!  
_____________  
Just a...different little fic...  
I could have made it better,but I'm a lazy ass...:p 


End file.
